1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound devices mounted in a helmet and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle helmet for permitting a user to listen to a compact disk while wearing a helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sound devices mounted in a helmet is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,657 describes a device for being mounted in a helmet for allowing a user to listen to pre-recorded material while wearing the helmet. Another type of sound device mounted in a helmet is U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,007 having a radio and antennae mounted in a helmet for picking up radio broadcasts and playing for the wearer to hear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,461 has a radio system for receiving for the user of the helmet to hear and transmitting radio signals for the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,651 having a portable sound system for generating audio signals for a user to hear while wearing headphones. U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,421 has a helmet having a plurality of speakers coupled to a jack for being plugged into a portable audio device to allow a user to listen to music while wearing the helmet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows a user to wear a protective helmet and listen audio compact disks.